Prongs run again
by Fiia
Summary: Vad händer om James Potter inte blir dödad och "vaknar" på Godric s Hollow 14 år senare? JP/SB,HG/RW,SS/LE,RL/NT. RENOVERAS FRÅN KAPITEL 1 OCH FRAMÅT!
1. Ny vetskap

**KAPITEL ETT: NY VETSKAP**

James vaknade till med ett ryck, och för ett ögonblick förstod han ingenting alls. Han hade svävat i något abstrakt, något blött, men ändå torrt. Det hade varit svart, men ändå vitt. Något som var obefintligt, men ändå _där_.

Efter några sekunders tystnad började han bli medveten om omvärlden.

Han låg på någonting hårt, som knappast kändes som en säng eller som den dimma han legat i för en stund sen.

Han satte sig upp och grimaserade genast när hans lemmar protesterade våldsamt med blind smärta. Hans leder knakade och det kändes som att hans knän verkligen skulle _gnissla_ som ett par rostiga gångjärn när han rörde på dem.

Efter att han dragit sig ur sin självömkan, såg han sig omkring med ett misstänksamt uttryck.

Han kunde knappt se någonting, för det var så mörkt. Men snart, när hans ögon vant sig vid ljuset insåg han att han låg i deras hall. Fast den såg inte alls ut som den brukade, det var smutsigt, och ett bord han vetat stått bredvid ingången till köket var borta. Plus vasen som brukade stå på det.

James ställde sig försiktigt upp, på skakiga ben. Så fort han sträckt sig till sin fullständiga höjd ångrade han sig. Hans synfält fylldes med svarta och vita prickar, och sedan tog allting en konstig röd ton.

Bilder blixtrade förbi i hans huvud, och han kände knappt smärtan i sitt huvud när det kom i kontakt med det hårda trä golvet.

"_Mr. Potter, jag vill att ni tänker över det här noga… Det är inte en sak att ta lätt på. Skulle någonting gå fel, en enda sak, skulle allting förstöras och era liv vara i fara." Sa Dumbledore med allvarliga ögon._

_James nickade, för en gångs skull allvarlig. Han tog tag i Lilys och kysste den lätt._

"_Professor Dumbledore… Vi vet att Sirius _aldrig_ skulle förråda oss. Han skulle aldrig säga någonting." Sa han och kastade en hastig blick på Lily som nickade åt honom, och gav honom sitt stöd._

_Dumbledore suckade och tog av sig glasögonen. Han putsade dem noggrant med sin klädnad innan han satte på sig dem igen och granskade dem noga._

"_Vi har en förrädare. Voldemort har fått reda på viktig information." Började Dumbledore och höll hastigt upp handen när James var på väg att protestera våldsamt. "Jag säger inte att Sirius är förrädaren, men vi måste vara försiktiga. Om ni vill, kan jag vara hemlighetsväktare."_

_James skakade på huvudet bestämt._

"_Nej, men tack ändå, sir. Det betyder mycket för oss, men Sirius, vi väljer Sirius", sa James och mötte Dumbledores oroliga blick._

_Tillslut gav den äldre mannen upp och nickade långsamt._

"_Bra." sa han och lutade sig tillbaka. "Om du litar på honom, tillräckligt för att lägga ditt liv och din familjs liv i hans händer. Då ska du välja honom"_

_James tänkte inte efter en enda sekund utan nickade bara. Sedan kramade han Lilys hand hårt och ville inget annat än att komma hem och få ha henne i sin famn._

_-HP-_

_Ett stort brak hördes nerifrån, och sedan en högljudd svordom. James och Lily släppte andan när de hörde Sirius välbekanta röst fortsätta en ramsa fula ord. De gick tillsammans ner med Harry tätt tryckt intill Lilys bröst. _

"_Sirius," hälsade James glatt, glad att se sin gamle vän igen._

_Sirius gav honom ett ansträngt leende men accepterade den broderliga kramen han fick från James._

"_Vad är det Sirius?" Frågade Lily i en förfärad och allvarlig ton._

_Sirius gav henne en plågad blick, och slog sedan ner den mot golvet._

"_James," muttrade han. "Han vet"_

_James ögon vidgades och han såg oroligt på Sirius._

"_Vem vet?" Frågade han._

"_Han vet att jag är hemlighetsväktare"_

_Det rådde en kompakt tystnad, tills Harry gnydde ynkligt och rörde irriterat på sig i Lilys famn._

"_Lyssna," sa Sirius då, och tittade på dem båda. "Vi byter till Peter." _

"_Nej lyssna, James!" Röt han när James öppnade munnen för av att avbryta. "Vi byter till Peter, ingen skulle misstänka något. Vi berättar inte för någon, inte ens Remus"_

_James såg lite irriterad ut, men också rätt tvivelaktig och orolig ut._

"_Jag tror inte Remus är någon spion." sa Lily och skakade på huvudet._

_Sirius såg långt på henne innan också han skakade på huvudet._

"_Det hör inte till saken. Vi gör det, och berättar inte för någon." Sa han och sneglade på James fortfarande tvivelaktiga uttryck. "Jag vet inte vad jag skulle ta mig till om ni försvann." lade han till._

_James blick gled över honom som hastigast och sedan nickade han långsamt._

"_Okej… Okej…"_

_-HP-_

"_Lily!" Ropade han högt. "SPRING!"_

_Hastiga, panikslagna steg rörde sig på ovanvåningen och James stannade till när han insåg att han lämnat trollstaven där uppe._

_Förtvivlat hoppades han att Lily skulle klara sig, förtvivlat hoppades han att de skulle ta sig därifrån. Han ignorerade faktumet att det var omöjligt._

_Han samlade sitt mod och ställde sig rakryggad och mötte hans kalla blick._

_En lila stråle sköt ut mot honom och han föll mot golvet._

_-HP-_

Han återfann medvetandet med ett iskallt ryck. En hemsk uppenbarelse trängde sig in i hans hjärna och blodet försvann från hans ansikte och lämnade ett blekt, tomt skal av panik.

Harry… och Lily…

Han måste få tag på dem.

Han ställde sig upp, försiktigt den här gången och såg mot trappen. Den var halvt förstörd.

Med bultande hjärta tog han sig uppför den knakade trappan som rörde oroväckande på sig för varje steg han tog. Han gick både villigt och ovilligt in genom den halvt bortsprängda dörröppningen in till deras sovrum.

Inte en enda själ var närvarande, förutom han själv. Det första han tänkte på, var trollstaven. Han gick med lätta och stora steg över golvet, som enligt honom vajade lite när hans fötter tryckte mot det, och mot det lilla nattduksbordet bredvid sängen.

Han drog ut lådan.

Med ens drog han ett lättat andedrag då han såg sin trollstav ligga där. Med försiktiga tag tog han den i handen och ett varmt sken spred sig genom hans kropp.

Hoppet var inte ute.

Han försökte tänka logiskt. Vart borde han gå? Det hade ganska uppenbart gått ganska lång tid.

Sirius eller Remus borde ha varit det mest självklara valet. Men han undrade var de fanns. Sirius hade flyttat fyra gånger inom loppet av fem månader mellan varje flytt efter att de tagit studenten från Hogwarts.

Remus hade fått flytta lite då och då när en mugglare fick veta lite för mycket. Det var inte alls klart att de bodde kvar.

Marlene! Hade hon inte alltid påstått att hon aldrig skulle flytta från sitt hus? Han hade i och för sig aldrig varit där, men han visste ungefär vart det låg.

James stod ett par sekunder, osäker, innan han bestämde sig och snabbt, men ändå försiktigt, tog sig ur huset. Han ställde sig på bakgården som var omringad av vilda täta häckar.

Inom några sekunder var han på plats vid ett hus vid havet. Isande kall vind strömmade in mot honom och han huttrade lågt. James drog armarna runt sig själv och tittade sig omkring.

Ett ensamt hus stod ett par hundra meter åt höger, bort från stranden. Han började springa dit men slutade efter någon minut. Han var redan varm och andfådd. Tydligen var hans kondition inte vad den varit.

Men en kall näve bankade han på dörren så att den nästan gjorde ont. Vinden skrek nästan åt honom nu, och duggregn började falla.

Dörren öppnades och för en sekund kände han värme spridas runt honom innan kylan fick den att försvinna.

"Kan jag hjä…" Började kvinnan framför honom.

Hennes haka hängde vidöppen och hennes ögon vidgades.

"Vid Merlins…" Började hon igen men verkade oförmögen att avsluta meningen.

"Jag måste ha tag i Harry." Sa James med en bestämd röst.

Hennes händer hade letats sig upp till hennes mun och nu steg hon åt sidan för att släppa in honom.

Han steg in och dörren stängdes.

Långsamt började hans händer dunka när värme spred sig genom hans kropp. Jackan och håret var blött av stänk från havet som färdats med vinden.

"Hur i all världen…" Började Marlene igen.

"Jag vet inte." Svarade James kort och stirrade in i hennes ögon. "Jag måste ha tag i Harry och Lily."

Marlene nickade fort och länge tills hon plötsligt avbröt sig. Hennes ögon vidgades och James fick intrycket av att hon inte trodde honom.

Plötsligt verkade hon nervös.

"Ja visst," sa hon och började röra sig bakåt. "Jag ska bara… hämta min jacka… så ska jag ta dig till… öh, dem…"

Hon försvann ur synhåll och James hörde henne skramla omkring i köket.

Han svor och stod till en sekund. Innan han mot sin vilja transfererade sig därifrån.

-^HPHPHP^-

"Jag tycker nog att det är någonting vi borde kämpa mot att förändra." Fortsatte professor Sinistra på sitt långa tal. "Det är värt den tid det skulle ta att öh…"

Hon avbröt sig när en brun, ganska alldaglig uggla flög in genom fönstret och satte sig vid det stora skrivbordet där rektorn satt.

Albus Dumbledore gav sina anställda en ursäktande blick och professor Sinistra en vink att fortsätta. Det gjorde hon, lite förvirrad och fortsättningen på talet blev osäkert och rörigt.

Professor Flitwick protesterade något mot hennes förslag, och fick backup av professor McGonagall som satte näsan i vädret och förklarade att _hon_ hade rätt.

Samtidigt som de tre lärarna _diskuterade_ frågan öppnade Albus Dumbledore diskret brevet.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

"_James Potter" kom och letade här efter Lily och Harry. Han försvann när jag letade efter min trollstav. Jag vet inte vad jag ska tro, men han verkade väldigt angelägen om att få tag i dem._

_Din Tillgivna,_

_Marlene_

Albus tittade genast upp.

"Jag vill att alla går förutom Minerva och Severus.", sa han med bestämd röst och avbröt professor McGonagalls senaste argument. "Vi får fortsätta det här på måndag."

De andra professorerna lämnade kontoret, förundrade över rektorns reaktion.

Albus såg noga på dem.

"Jag antar att allting jag säger nu stannar mellan oss?" Frågade han av ren rutin.

"Självklart," svarade Severus snabbt och gav McGonagall en blick när hon nickade skarpt.

"Skepnaden av James Potter har synts till." Sa Albus med en allvarlig röst, någonting han inte ofta tog till.

"Omöjligt." Sa McGonagall och flämtade.

Severus gav henne en frågande blick.

"Nog måste du också förstå att det är ett skämt, ett dåligt sådant," sa han i en hånande ton. "_Inte ens_ den åh-så-speciella Potter kan stiga upp från de döda."

"Hursomhelst," började Albus och knäppte händerna framför sig. "Det här måste fixas innan Skeeter får nys om det, eller någon annan får syn på honom, vi vill inte orsaka falska förhoppningar."

McGonagall och Snape nickade, sedan försvann de båda två från kontoret och allt Dumbledore kunde göra var att vänta.

Den första som kom tillbaka var Snape, han såg ut att vara lite blekare än vanligt och såg mycket allvarlig ut.

"Jag har anledning att tro att det inte är någon skämtare." Sa han kort med bistert uttryck, om det var för att James Potter återvänt eller för att han haft fel kunde Albus inte avgöra.

Albus lutade sig framåt och fick åter den allvarliga minen fäst i ansiktet.

"Jag såg honom nämligen, och han, kände utan tvekan igen mig. Han började fråga vad jag gjort med Lily och Harry och var dom var. Enligt mig var han ytterst vilsen och förvirrad, någonting inte ens Mörkrets Herre skulle kunna fejka. Sedan försvann han innan jag fick tag i honom." Snape gjorde en paus. "Det _är_ han professorn." Tillade han sedan motvilligt.

Albus nickade och lutade sig tillbaka i den bekväma stolen. De väntade under tystnad på McGonagall. Efter ett tag kom hon inrusande. Hon var lite röd om kinderna och flämtade lite efter den snabba gångtakten.

"Jag har meddelat Orden och ministeriet, man har börjat leta efter honom överallt." Pustade hon och andades tungt.

"Dom får inte hitta honom, det tror jag ni förstår." Sa Albus och tittade på dem.

"Menar ni Dödsätarna?" Frågade Minerva förvirrat.

"Eller ministeriet," tillade Severus kort.

"Dom kommer inte att hitta honom heller, Severus, jag tror att du...", började han och såg sedan med sin blåa blick på Snape som sakta förstod.

"Det kan du glömma." Fräste han så fort han förstod var gubben ville.

"Severus, _du_ kan hitta honom. Jag är säker på det." Svarade Albus.

"Frågan är inte om jag _kan_, utan om jag _vill_." Svarade Severus med en ilsken röst.

"Ni har ett speciellt band, tycker du inte att det vore mer lämpligt att gottgöra honom nu hellre än senare?" Frågade Albus.

Severus och Minerva såg båda mycket förvirrade ut. Han öppnade munnen för att säga någonting men Albus han före.

"När jag säger ett band menar jag att han har räddat ditt liv, eller hur?"

Snape såg ilsket på rektorn. "För att hans idiotiska kompis satte dit mig från första början. Jag kan knappast kalla det att rädda livet på mig. Han räddade sin tjockskallade väns skinn!"

Albus gav honom en genomborrande blick.

"Mina lektioner då? Det kan ta veckor att hitta honom." Frågade han tillslut.

Albus log gott mot honom.

"Jag visste att du skulle se reson." Sa han och log. "För att svara på din fråga så får vi får hitta på någonting. Du borde ge dig av omedelbart, skicka ugglor lite då och då så vi får veta hur det går." Hans röst var lugn.

Snape böjde på huvudet.

"Som ni önskar." Sa han ironiskt och med de orden försvann han från kontoret.

Minerva stod lutad mot ett bord och såg fortfarande ut att hämta sig från sin lilla språngmarsch.

"Albus, vad ska hända med pojken? Ska du berätta för honom?" Frågade hon plötsligt och såg på honom.

Albus skakade på huvudet.

"Vi vet inte om han överlever Minerva. Även om han gör det kommer James att bli jagad precis som Harry och jag vill inte orsaka falska förhoppningar, han har förlorat tillräckligt. Men om det visar sig nödvändigt kommer jag naturligtvis att göra det."

Minerva nickade instämmande och reste sig sedan.

"Ja, tack då rektorn. Om du inte har någonting mer du vill att jag ska göra så måste jag ta hand om några kvarsittningar." Sa hon åter i den vanliga raska tonen.

Albus log och skakade på huvudet, Minerva vände sig om och gick ut från kontoret och lämnade honom ensam med sina tankar.

-^HPHPHP^-

Det slamrade ordentligt i den Stora Salen när middagen serverades. Muntra röster höjdes hela tiden för att överrösta varandra. Högljudda skratt ekade från ena ändan av bordet till den andra. Dumbledore log ner mot skolans population innan han höjde armarna såsom han alltid gjorde när han skulle meddela något viktigt.

"Elever! Kan jag få eran uppmärksamhet tack!" Ropade Dumbledore.

Stora salen tystnade genast och alla såg uppmärksamt på deras mycket respektarade och kanske lite galna rektor.

"Som ni säkert har märkt så är professor Snape inte här." Började han och gestikulerade mot den tomma platsen åt vänster.

Några fnyste som om de inte brydde sig, Albus ignorerade dem och log istället igen.

"Fängelsehålorna har blivit attackerade av Svarta Gnomer." Sa han högt och salen fylldes med röster som pratade med varandra, viskade om vad det var.

"Vad är det?" Ropade någon.

Albus ignorerade dem igen och log finurligt.

"Svarta Gnomer vet ni alla om eftersom det är kunskap från första årskursen. Professor Snape utnyttjar tillfället för lite tjänsteledigt och privata angelägenheter. Medan professor Hagrid tar hand om Gnomerna så får ingen gå ner till hålorna förutom de med tillstånd. Slytherin elever har tillstånd att gå ner till sitt uppehållsrum men allt annat är avspärrat. Jag tror att ni alla blir ledsna över att höra att alla trolldryckslektioner är inställda!"

Någon ropade högt och salen bröt ut i applåder och glada skratt. De enda som såg åtminstone lite besvikna ut var elever från Ravenclaw, och en miss Granger från Gryffindor bordet.

Albus Dumbledore satte sig ner igen och lyfte sin bägare med pumpajuice och tryckte den mot läpparna. Han såg på en alldeles speciell person vid Gryffindor bordet som just nu firade med sina kamrater med ett glatt leende på läpparna, helt ovetande om de oroligheter som pågick utanför slottets väggar.

-^HPHPHP^-

Klockan började närma sig sju och Albus hade ännu inte fått något meddelande från Severus. Han var inte orolig, tvärtom faktiskt. Han litade inte på någon mer än Severus och han visste att mannen skulle klara uppdraget galant.

Albus drack upp det sista av sin äggtoddy och ställde ifrån sig bägaren på skrivbordet. Husalferna skulle ta hand om det senare. Han ställde sig upp, rätade till sin klädnad när han hörde ett lågt ljud som antydde att någon var på väg upp för trappan till hans kontor.

Det knackade hårt på dörren, men Albus hann bara öppna munnen för att ropa sitt sedvanliga "kom in" innan den öppnades.

En svettig och skakande Harry Potter stod vid hans tröskel. Hans läppar gled isär och högljudda andetag släpptes ut.

"Ber… Berätta…"

-^HPHPHP^-

Korrigerat av mig själv 2 Oktober 2009.

Fiia


	2. Att veta, att kämpa

**KAPITEL TVÅ: ATT VETA, ATT KÄMPA**

"Sirius!"

Det dunkade hårt på dörren till Grimmaldiplan. Tills slut fick den allt grånande Remus Lupin nog och öppnade dörren själv och steg in i huset. Mrs Black gormade redan högt i hallen och Remus lamslog henne kvickt med trollstaven.

"Sirius!" Ropade han igen i ett försök att inte vråla och ändå ropa tillräckligt högt för att Sirius skulle höra honom.

"Sirius! Sirius är du här?" Ropade han igen, nu började han känna sig lite irriterad, om nu en så pass lugn man som Remus kunde känna irritation.

Med hans tålamod och sin ovilja att sticka ut allt för mycket i mängden var han inte den man förväntade sig skulle få utbrott i pressade situationer. Förutom de dagar närmast fullmåne, då hans humör var ursäktat av hans närmaste vänner. Just denna dag var inte speciellt nära fullmånen dock, och anledningen till att hans humör ilsknade till var ytterst ovanlig.

Sirius Black kikade ut från ett rum till höger om honom, med höjda ögonbryn och ett glatt leende på läpparna.

"Vad har hänt Måntand?" Frågade han och leendet på hans läppar dog något då han märkte sin bästa väns tillstånd.

"Det är James, Sirius. James… han.. han lever." Sa Remus med en röst som antydde att han knappt trodde orden själv.

Sirius sänkte sina ögonbryn och leendet försvann helt från ansiktsuttrycket och han granskade sin vän nära. Hur bra Remus än var på Försvar var det inte helt omöjligt att influera honom. Remus såg hans mycket övertygade uttryck om att Remus förmodligen hade blivit förhäxad och skakade mycket snabbt på huvudet.

"Du måste tro mig Tramptass." Sa han tyst. "Jag fick precis ett brev från Dumbledore."

Sirius tog mycket försiktigt brevet ur handen på honom och läste det snabbt. Han tittade på Remus igen, och han såg fortfarande mycket misstänksam ut. Remus rev sig frustrerat i håret.

"Det är sant!" Ropade han och smällde en näve i väggen bredvid. "Du _måste_ tro mig!"

Sirius läste om brevet och skakade på huvudet. "Om det är en bluff…" Muttrade han tyst halvt för sig själv.

"Det är det inte!" Sa Remus allvarligt och tog tag i Sirius axel. "Tro mig, jag skulle inte säga det till dig om jag inte var alldeles säker."

Sirius nickade och skummade igenom brevet en tredje gång innan han tryckte tillbaka det i Remus hand. Inom ett par sekunder hade han säkrat sin mantel runt sina axlar och de två männen var på väg ut genom dörren. Innan dörren stängdes, syntes bara en man och en stor lurvig hund.

-^HPHPHP^-

"_Herre.." Mumlade en man när han respektfullt bugade framför den tronliknande stolen. "James Potter…" Muttrade mannen med en röst som skälvde av rädsla, han ville inte vara budbäraren till detta. "James Potter lever."_

_Tom Mervolo Riddle stirrade på mannen, till synes helt lugn. "Dessa fakta är helt korrekta, antar jag?" Viskade han i en röst som nådde ändan av rummet ändå._

"_Självklart." Sa mannen med huvudet fortfarande böjt, i hopp om att han skulle undslippa det straff som han säkerligen skulle få. För ett ögonblick var allting tyst, och mannens axlar sänktes i en lättnad suck._

"_Crusio." Ordet yttrades bara som ett vagt mummel, men nästan genast fylldes salen med ett högt skrik av smärta. Mannen vred och vände på sig på golvet, tårarna sprutade nedför ansiktet som nu inte längre var dolt med en mask. Smärtan försvann plötsligt lika snabbt som den kommit._

_Voldemort lämnade rummet och blottade tänderna i en ilsken grimas. Han gick snabbt mot ett badrum och stängde in sig med en smäll, allt eftersom tankarna snurrade i huvudet på honom._

_'Hur kan han leva?'_

_'Jag dödade honom... Jag skickade Ava-'_

_'Jag dödade honom inte, jag dödade honom inte…'_

"_Han ska hittas." Sa han till sig själv och granskade sig själv i spegeln. Hans återställda ansikte som skickligt gömde hans verkliga natur bakom en stilig mask och hans blodröda ögon som utlovade hämnd._

"_Jag kommer att hitta honom."_

-^HPHPHP^-

Ugglan som flög in på Albus kontor var ingen han kände igen, och när den kom närmare såg han den lilla identifikations ring som satt fast på ugglans högra ben. Aha, det var en anonym sändare alltså. Den brunspräckliga ugglan satte sig ner på en av de många pergament högarna som för tillfället ockuperade hans skrivbord, som annars var prydligt och välstädat, alltså icke fallet just nu. Några av arken föll ner från bordskanten och singlade långsamt och graciöst ner till golvet. Albus tog ingen notis om dem utan tog brevet från ugglan efter att ha artigt räckt den en brun ugglekaramell. Han läste det noggrant för så fort han såg den snirkliga stilen förstod han vem det var ifrån.

_Professor Albus Dumbledore,_

_TMR har beordrat att vi tar fast den som har kommit tillbaka. Jag tror att jag är ganska nära mitt mål._

_Halvblodsprinsen_

Albus tittade ner på meddelandet och suckade. James Potter, tänkte han, ställ inte till med någonting nu. En annan uggla hade tagit sig in på kontoret och satt nu och knäppte med näbben för att han skulle frigöra den från brevet. Skrivstilen var bekant, men inte så pass att han visste vem det var ifrån.

_Professor A. Dumbledore_

_Jag och Snuffles letar efter vår bästa vän. Tolvan står tomt._

_Remus Lupin_

Albus var glad att Remus hade förstånd nog att prata kryptiskt, ministeriet var inte direkt vänligt inställda mot dem längre, och om fel person fick tag i ugglan, kunde det bli problem.

Vad skulle kunna hindra dem? Undrade han roat när han läste igenom brevet igen. Han var förvånad att `Snuffles´ ens klarat sig så långt att hålla sig ifrån att lämna huset. Han var inte direkt en man som man kunde hålla fast speciellt länge, med tanke på hans äventyrliga karaktär.

Tankarna gick fram och tillbaka i huvudet på honom, och när han bestämt sig vad han skulle göra näst viftade han på trollstaven och det stökiga skrivbordet städade sig själv. Ett tomt ark pergament, en fjäderpenna och en burk bläck svävade fram och lade sig på bordet framför honom. Han tog försiktigt tag i pennan och skrev. När han var klar gav han brevet till Fawkes och klappade honom kärleksfullt på huvudet innan fågeln försvann med en pust av eld.

-^HPHPHP^-

Mr Arthur Weasley satt vid frukostbordet med en äkta Molly-frukost framför sig och med Molly själv gnolande på någon låt i köket. När Fawkes plötsligt satt där på stolsryggen mitt emot honom stannade både han själv och Mrs Weasley upp en sekund innan hon skyndade honom att öppna brevet som fågeln hade i näbben.

_Mr Arthur Weasley_

_Jag ber om ursäkt om ni finner detta brev otydligt, men som ni vet är det under restriktioner som vi numera brevväxlar. Ni har säkert redan fått information om att en viss person som betyder väldigt mycket för oss alla, att en av dennes närstående åter igen har kommit till oss. Just nu är läget ostabilt, fler än vi vill ha kontakt med sagd person._

_Jag skulle vilja be dig, eller snarare er fru, att sticka en orange vante med HP broderat. Om vi kan träffas snart vore det utmärkt då jag kan förklara mer ingående än jag kan nu._

_Med vänliga hälsningar,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Molly, James Potter _är_ vid liv." Sa Mr Weasley och såg allvarligt på sin hustru.

Mrs Weasley såg på sin man och lade handen på hans axel, hon läste snabbt igenom brevet och såg sedan sorgset på honom.

"Åh, jag hoppas det går vägen. Det vore ett under om vi fick tag på honom först." Sa hon dämpat.

Mr Weasley nickade sakta, sen efter att han var säker på att han inte missförstått någonting, kastade han det i elden och såg när det brann upp. Mrs Weasley snörvlade och klappade honom en sista gång på axeln innan hon viftade på sitt trollspö och två stickor höjdes i luften. Med magi ändrade hon färg, och med en sista snärt började de två stickorna sticka i högt tempo.

"Kom hem i tid, vi har gäster ikväll." Varnade hon sin man strängt och tog undan hans tallrik från bordet.

Mr Weasley nickade, drack den sista droppen kaffe och kysste Mrs Weasley på pannan.

"Vi ses senare." Sa han och lämnade huset, gick ut från trädgården och transfererade sig till ministeriet.

-^HPHPHP^-

"Harry, vill du snälla berätta vad som hänt?" Bad Hermione, tre dagar efter att Harry pratat med Dumbledore. Hon hade frågat förut, men Harry hade avfärdad henne, han kände sig inte redo att svara på hennes fråga.

Harry såg på henne och hans ögon glimtade av oro och glädje. Hans känslor tycktes rymma amok, då han plötsligt kunde vara hur lycklig som helst, och senare nästan drunkna i sin oro.

"Du behöver ju självklart inte berätta." Sa hon snabbt. "Men du har inte varit dig själv… Var det… Var det viktigt?" Frågade hon med en orolig ton men också med en slags omättad nyfikenhet.

Harry tvekade en sekund, hans hjärta bankade hårt i bröstet. Han kände sig skyldig för att han inte berättat någonting innan, men han kunde bara inte. Han kunde knappt tro det själv, och medan en del av honom skrek att han skulle dela med sig nyheten till honom, fanns det en annan som hindrade orden från att lämna honom. Till slut bestämde han sig för att han haft det för sig själv länge nog nu.

Han harklade sig och lutade sig närmare dem, och deras huvuden duckades nästan omedelbart för att hindra någon utomstående för att kunna höra vad de sa.

"Min pappa lever." Viskade han näst intill ohörbart.

De blickar han såg Ron och Hermione utbyta var nästan förväntade. Hermione såg tveksam ut, och Ron stirrade ohämmat på honom som om han var galen.

"Harry." Sa Hermione med ett medlidande leende. "Jag tror att vi ska gå till Madam Pomfrey…" Började hon efter en stunds tystnad.

"Nej Hermione!" Sa Harry lite högre än tidigare, något frustrerat. "Jag vet hur det låter… Men… men det är sant! Han… han lever!"

Ron stirrade fortfarande på Harry men gav sedan Hermione en varnande blick när hon öppnade munnen igen.

"Är det sant?" Frågade han och någonting udda kröp in i hans blick. "Var det vad Dumbledore sa?"

Det tog Harry en sekund att lista ut varför Ron såg annorlunda ut, varför hans blick var fylld av misstänksamhet men hans ansikte glatt och med ett avslappnat leende på läpparna. Sen insåg han att det var falsk glättighet som speglades i uttrycket och de varma orden. De trodde inte på honom. Hans ivriga bultande hjärta dämpades drastiskt och han ställde sig upp tvärt.

"Jag går och lägger mig." Muttrade han nästan ilsket. Varför trodde de honom inte?

-^HPHPHP^-

Albus satte sig ner vid frukostbordet nästa morgon och strök ut den lila klädnaden. Minerva McGonagall satte sig ned bredvid honom nästan omedelbart med sin vanliga strikta och lojala pose.

"Några nyheter?" Frågade hon dämpat.

Albus skakade på huvudet, inte bedrövat och verkligen inte uppgivet, han litade fullt på att saker skulle bli bra. Han slängde sitt långa skägg över högra axeln för att hindra det från att falla ner i maten.

"Jag fick ett brev igår. Han har inte hittats, men Sirius och Remus har också gett sig ut för att leta, jag litar fullt på att han kommer att hittas av rätt personer. Voldemort har sänt ut full styrka i samma ärende, och självklart ministeriet såklart." Svarade han i samma låga ton som McGonagall använt sig av.

Minerva ryckte till när han nämnde namnet men nickade dovt och petade lite i sin mat.

"Jag har berättat för pojken." Medgav Albus efter att ha tagit en klunk pumpajuice.

Hennes huvud rycktes upp och hon såg på honom med vidöppna ögon innan de letade sig ut över student havet.

"Du har berättat? Varför? Var det verkligen klokt? Du vet ju hur den pojken är." Sa hon utan att vänta på svar. Hon öppnade munnen för att prata igen men Albus höll upp en hand och hindrade henne.

"Harry kom upp till mig för att få reda på vad som hänt själv. Jag ansåg att det är bättre att han får en verklig version av det som händer än en felaktig, förvrängd sådan." Sa han lugnt.

Minerva sa ingenting mer, men hon kände hur oron växte, för vem visste vad Harry Potter skulle tänkas hitta på?

-^HPHPHP^-

Första lektionen nästa dag var Förvandlingskonst, vilket var tur, för Harry kunde knappt vänta med att få veta mer om sin pappa och, självklart, för att bevisa Hermione och Ron fel. De båda gick efter honom i släptåg och såg ganska oroade ut. Båda funderandes på hur de skulle kunna informera Professor McGonagall om Harry's illusioner utan att han blev misstänksam.

När lektionen var slut gick alla tre fram till katedern med bestämda miner.

"Har det hänt något mer?" Frågade i Harry i låg ton medan han drog ut sin Förvandlingskonst bok ur väskan.

"Potter," Sa McGonagall med oroad och sträng uppsyn. "Jag vet inte riktigt vad Dumbledore har sagt till dig. Men du ska veta att det ännu inte är säkert att skaffa sig några förhoppningar om din… pappa."

Hermione och Ron stirrade förvirrat på henne, men Harry ignorerade dem med en slags triumferande känsla inombords. Han nickade vagt.

"Vi gör allt vi kan. Men både ministeriet och Dödsätarna är ute efter honom. Det är en ganska liten chans att någon ska ta sig ur det här utan men, Merlin förbjude att något värre händer än ett par skrapor." Sa hon i låg ton och pekade i hans Förvandlingsbok som nu låg uppslagen på bordet. "Det här är extra läxa för dig Potter." Tillade hon snabbt och slog lätt på den uppslagna sidan med pekfingret.

Harry tittade på henne med orättvisa skrivet över ansiktet. "Varför det?"

Harry nickade men kände att han redan visste vad han skulle göra.

"Förstår du? Det finns ingenting du kan göra!", sa McGonagall enträget.

Harry nickade igen, men visste att hon hade fel. Han kunde gå ut och leta efter honom, han skulle hämta tillbaka honom. Harry måste göra någonting, han kunde inte bara sitta och titta på.

När de blev utschasade ur klassrummet hade de lunch, men Harry styrde stegen mot Gryffindor tornet istället. Hermione och Ron följde tyst efter, utbytte blickar då och då.

De väntade på honom i uppehållsrummet när han sprang upp till sin sovsal, när han kom ner hade han sin kvast och osynlighetsmantel i handen. Hermione ställde sig genast upp och puttade ner honom i en fåtölj.

"Nej Harry! Förstår du inte? Det finns ingenting du kan göra!", sa hon upprört.

"Hermione! Förstår inte du? Jag måste ut och leta efter honom! Tänk om dödsätarna hinner före? Vad ska jag göra då? Låtsas som om det inte hänt va? Gå tillbaka till mitt vanliga liv där de enda som ens är i närheten av att vara mina föräldrar är Sirius och Remus?", skrek Harry och drog efter andan.

"Hermione, alla tror att dom är min pappa! Men det är dom inte, det är inte samma sak! Han är min pappa! Jag måste göra vad jag måste för att få honom tillbaka!"

Hermione hade tårar i ögonen nu.

"Harry, jag vet att det är svårt. Men låt de vuxna ta hand om det. Allt kommer att bli bra.", sa hon lugnande med darrande röst.

Harry skakade bara på huvudet och gömde det i sina armar, han grät inte, han snyftade inte, han fick inte ens tårar i ögonen. Han satt där med sina två vänner vid sin sida och tänkte på vad som skulle hända näst.


	3. Försvunnen och hittad

**KAPITEL TRE: FÖRSVUNNEN OCH HITTAD**

Severus smög sig försiktigt närmare, han betraktade de andra Dödsätarna. De stod i sina svarta mantlar och såg sig omkring medan de talade med dämpade röster. Skulle han kunna höra vad de sa?

"… varit här skulle det finnas påtagliga spår, Lucius." Hörde han en av dem säga med hes röst.

"Det tror du?" Sa Lucius med ett hånflin. "Mörkrets Herre anförtrodde _mig_ den här uppgiften av en anledning. Han litar på att jag genomför den noggrant… Tillskillnad från dig, Gregory. Så håll tyst nu, annars ska jag se till att du blir bestraffad värre än imorse."

Severus stelnade till när Gregory Smirdjovich passerade honom hårfint, och suckade lätt när han förblev oupptäckt. Det skulle vara oerhört svårt att bortförklara sig till Mörkrets Herre varför han spionerade på sina kompanjoner.

Han insåg snart också att de inte visste var Potter var, och att de förmodligen började bli desperata. Han kände själv hur Märket på armen brände konstant, hur Lord Voldemort sökte febrilt efter mannen han hatade över allt annat. Med ett lugnt andetag lugnade han sig själv. Han drog fram trollstaven och transfererade sig därifrån med en – tillskillnad från många andra – liten puff.

Godric's Hollow var för honom nu en bekant syn. Severus hade sett det ett flertal gånger, och han visste sin väg mot huset utan att tveka. En ilning drev långsamt ner längs hans ryggrad när han steg in i det nästintill sönderfallna huset. Lilys hus. Här där hon blev mördad. Han tillät sig själv ett ögonblick av sorg, förlust och svek, av hopplöshet och letal kärlek. Sedan fokuserade han med ens. Severus Snape bryter inga löften, speciellt inte till Albus Dumbledore. Han lyssnade skarpt till husets klang, och kom snabbt fram till att ingen var där. Severus svängde till med en snärt, och med ett svagt puff, var han borta.

-^HPHPHP^-

Remus smög sig in en av de små gränderna i den lilla byn Winslow. Sirius andades tungt bakom honom i sin hundskepnad och tillsammans betraktade de mannen framför dem – James Potter. De kämpade hårt med sina viljor, viljan att ta sig fram till honom och krama honom hårt. Men de stod emot, och Sirius gnydde ynkligt.

Remus drog fram en bit pergament och krafsade snabbt och slarvigt ned ett meddelande. Han skickade iväg det med den lilla ugglan han och Sirius snabbt gått in och köpt på Eyelopes Ugglemarknad. De gick långsamt närmare och var cirka tre meter ifrån honom, när sju andra män dök upp kvickt ur tomma intet iklädda svarta klädnader.

Paniken bekämpades av adrenalinet, och utan att ens hinna tänka reagerade Remus och lamslog två av dem. Tre andra stupade ner mot marken utan att han rört dem, och hans blick sköt över Sirius som fortfarande var i sin hundform, och hade bitit tag i James fot i ett försök att få honom ur vägen.

Medan Remus svettades i en duell med de resterande två dök det plötsligt upp en till figur, också klädd i svart och som genast kastade sig över en av de två Dödsätarna – Snape.

Sirius hade vid det här laget dragit undan James som stirrade på den stora svarta hunden, som lika stadigt stirrade tillbaka. De ryckte till liktidigt när en onaturlig kyla svepte över byn, som bara kunde betyda en sak – Dementorer.

-^HPHPHP^-

Arthur släppte in den illvilliga ugglan som knackade helt besatt på fönsterrutan. När den väl var inne ryckte han till sig brevet och läste det snabbt.

_Mr Vessla,_

_Vi är i desperat behov av vantar och hoppas att du kan leverera dem till Winslow, en bit utanför London._

_Måntand _

Arthur såg sig om efter den orangea vanten och tryckte snabbt ner den i fickan innan han skrev ner ett meddelande på andra sidan av pergament biten.

_Måntand,_

_Flyttnyckeln lämnar Winslow klockan 18.00, om 15 minuter. Gå till Millosent Street 35 B. Vanten befinner sig där._

_Mr "Vessla"_

Han kastade ugglan ut genom fönstret och transfererade sig så snabbt han kunde till Millosent Street och placerade den orangea vanten, fullt synlig.

"Portus." Muttrade han och pekade på det lilla tygstycket.

Vanten lös upp i eldigt blå, och tycktes sedan svalna till dess riktiga, orangea färg igen. För en sekund tyckte Mr Weasley sig höra skrik och ljudet av glas som krossades och han tvekade, innan han skakade på huvudet och transfererade sig hem.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_Måntand har hittat målet. De är i Winslow och kommer anlända utanför Hogwarts klockan 18.00. _

_Mr "Vessla"_

-^HPHPHP^-

Vad kunde möjligtvis ha varit värre, vid den här tidpunkten, än Dementorer? Severus såg hur Sirius raskt förvandlades till människa igen, och drog fram sin trollstav medan han stirrade längs gatan. Mannen han duellerade med för tillfället stannade upp och stirrade på Sirius med gapande mun. Sen mötte han Severus blick och han grep tillfället i akt och lamslog mannen som kvickt föll till marken.

Severus torkade svetten ur pannan och drog ett djupt andetag när han kände dementorernas effekt som redan sög ur hoppen ur honom. Ugglan var välkomnad när den kom flaxande mot honom och han tog snabbt meddelandet och läste det. Sedan tittade han på klockan och vände sig snabbt om och stegade mot mannen han nyss lamslagit.

"Lupin! Tio minuter tills flyttnyckeln går!" Ropade Severus och tryckte trollstaven hårt mot mannens tinning. "_Obliviate!_" Sa han skarpt.

Lupin verkade äntligen ha vunnit över den andre Dödsätaren och modifierade dennes minne med, också med svett som rann nerför ansiktet. Han torkade av det med ärmen och vände sig om och tittade på den person de gått igenom allt det här för.

James stirrade tillbaka med läpparna på spänn och såg otroligt arg ut.

"Vad håller ni på med?" Vrålade han åt dem.

Lupin steg mycket långsamt närmre James, men den senare kastade med nävarna i luften och kastade sig åt sidan i ett försök att fly. Severus tvekade inte en sekund, han lyfte snabbt staven och pekade på James.

"_Lamslå_!" Sa han och en röd stråle sköt omedelbart ut ur staven och träffade James i magen.

Han föll ner, till synes livlös, på marken med ett dovt ljud. Sirius stod helt förstenad kvar på samma plats och andades häftigt. Han stirrade på Severus som för ett ögonblick trodde att han skulle börja krångla. Sirius höjde istället handen och pekade bort mot dimman.

"Dementorerna…" Mumlade han.

Han föll ner på marken med ett litet duns. Sirius stod helt förstenad kvar på samma plats och andades häftigt, han höjde handen och pekade bort mot dimman.

"Snabba på! Flyttnyckeln går om sex minuter!", vrålade Severus.

Lupin skyndade sig hastigt fram till James och lyfte upp hans överkropp och började släpa honom längs vägen.

"Sirius! Hjälp mig, vi måste skynda oss! Flyttnyckeln är allt vi har, vi kan inte transferera oss med James!" Skrek Remus och fick liv i Black som genast tog tag i James ben.

De började gå snabbt, och medan de gick drog Remus fram sin stav och pekade den i sidan på James med viss besvärlighet.

"_Levicorpus_." Viskade han.

Dementorerna närmade sig i omänsklig takt och Severus tog snabbt ledningen framför Sirius och Remus som var strax bakom honom, och Dementorerna lika så. När han snabbt tittade över axeln såg han att tre av Dödsätarna de tidigare kämpat mot hade ställt sig upp och vacklade mot dem med dimmiga ögon.

Skylten med _Millosent Street_ gjorde honom därför evigt tacksam och han svängde snabbt av. Remus och Sirius började springa bakom honom med James svävande i luften.

Han räknade högt husraderna, och när han kom till nummer 34 tittade han sig runt efter vanten. Utanför tvåvåningshuset bredvid låg mycket riktigt en orange vante precis som mr Weasley sagt att det skulle göra. Han vinkade till sig Sirius och Black som sänkte ner James medan de flåsade högt genom munnen.

Vanten började lysa underligt blått och Severus grep tag i den, han kände hur Lupin och Black först placerade James finger på den och sedan fattade tag i den själva.

Besvärjelser och förhäxningar sköt som dödliga spön runt dem och Severus kände hur han träffades på högra axeln. Han hann knappt flämta till förrän Lupin och Black skrek till när de själva träffades och James ryckte till obehagligt ett par gånger när spröt av ljus träffade honom.

Severus krokades fast vid naveln samtidigt som han bad vid Merlin att Dementorerna och Dödsätarna inte skulle nå dem, eller känna igen honom, och sedan började färgerna spinna runt. Det var med lättnad som han kände marken återigen under sin kropp ett par vilda sekunder senare.

-^HPHPHP^-

Det mesta var normalt, hur mycket Harry än letade efter fel där han satt vid Gryffindorbordet i Stora Hallen. Eleverna åt, en del med skiftande glättiga uttryck som dansade i deras ögon, andra med den exalterade gestikulationen hos den som skvallrade och andra med trötta, uppgivna suckar hos den som fått ett B i betyg. Det som tycktes misstänksamt för Harry var inte eleverna. Det var lärarna, och en av dessa speciellt.

"Titta på Dumbledore, han verkar lite... orolig, tycker ni inte?" Viskade Harry till Ron och Hermione med ögonen fästa vid den gamle mannen.

Hermione vred diskret på huvudet i samband med att hon tog en klunk ur sitt glas och betraktade också rektorn tillsammans med Ron som helt enkelt vände kroppen i 180 och stirrade, mycket subtilt. Sedan nickade Hermione och Ron skakade på axlarna.

"Lite kanske..." Sa hon och kastade blickar på honom med jämna mellanrum.

Harry försökte slappna av med ett par djupa andetag och njuta av maten. Det fungerade faktiskt bra under resten av middagen, men när det började bli sent och de flesta gäspade stort kände han oron gnaga igen.

Harry stelnade till, han var förmodligen en av de första som såg den, men det tycktes omöjligt att ingen annan skulle ha märkt den stora silvriga hund som sprang genom salens dörrar och genom hela rummet mot Honörbordet. Harry armbågade Ron hårt i sidan.

"Vad tusan!" Utropade Ron högt när han tappade sin bägare, som högljutt skramlade nerför bordet tills den stannade, med ett klapprande fortfarande ekandes i salen.

Hunden stod framför Dumbledore, och såg för ett par sekunder ut som att den talade, tills den plötsligt löstes upp ut i tomma intet.

Tystnaden, som man sa, var bedövande.

"Elever!" Ropade Dumbledore, som inte tycktes ha tid med någon vänlig förklaring, och fick uppmärksamheten till sig. "Jag vill att alla går och lägger sig! De svarta Grekolerna har kommit längre in i fängelsehålorna, Slytherins prefekter har ansvar för alla elever. Professor Flitwick och professor Sprout kommer att följa med er ner till uppehållsrummet."

Stolar började snabbt dras ut och skrik och rassel fyllde salen när elever började gå mot uppehållsrummen, rop från prefekter som tog hand om de minsta som desperat försökte springa iväg till säkerheten i sitt rum. Det var inte svårt att försvinna i myllret, än mindre om man hade en osynlighetsmantel som Harry, han drog med sig Ron och Hermione in under den och tillsammans väntade de i spänd tystnad tills Stora salen var helt tömd, med undantag från de själva, en del ur lärarstaben och Dumbledore.

Hermione drog djupt in andan när de såg Lupin komma in genom de stora portarna och skynda sig fram till Dumbledore. Det var inte bara synen av Lupin som gjorde dem förvånade, utan mer det tillstånd han befann sig i. Hans urtvättade kläder var trasiga och _blodiga_.

"Professorn, vi har honom här. Severus och Sirius har tagit med honom upp till madam Pomfrey." Flämtade Remus och höll handen för revbenet som till synes var orsaken till blodfläcken som ständigt växte.

"Gå upp dit du med, Remus." Sa Dumbledore allvarligt.

Harry hade nu slutat lyssna, instinkten tog över och han brydde sig inte längre om någonting annat än sin pappa. Han kastade av sig osynlighetsmanteln och började med snabba steg och otröttbar anda springs mot sjukhusflygeln.

"Harry!" Skrek Hermione gällt från stora salen.

Någonstans noterade han stegen som kom klapprande bakom honom. Hur de sakta men säkert tappade in på honom, och tillslut kände han en hand gripa tag om hans arm. Harry kämpade emot instinktivt, och kom loss. Han fortsatte springa tills han kände hur armen nu slingrade sig runt hans midja och hur han trycktes mot ett bröst.

"Harry nej!" Utropade någon när han kämpade emot.

De var inom synhåll till sjukhusflygeln nu och Harry kunde se madam Pomfrey stå framför en säng och göra invecklade mönster med sin trollstav innan dörrarna stängdes för honom. Remus viskade någonting i hans öra, och Harry nickade långsamt och slutade kämpa emot. Han gav för en gångs skull upp.

-^HPHPHP^-

Madam Pomfrey stod vid James säng med ett bekymrat uttryck, hon mätte upp någonting i ett glas när hon hörde dörrarna stängas bakom henne och någon ställa sig bredvid henne.

"Om du inte ligger i en säng inom tre sekunder Mr Lupin kommer jag se till att ni gör det. Jag lovar att det inte kommer bli trevligt för er." Sa hon barskt och ställde ner koppen på James nattduksbord.

Remus linkade kvickt mot närmsta säng och höll med handen krampaktigt om sitt sår vid revbenet.

"Det är inte så farligt som det ser ut…" Började han milt.

"Tyst." Sa hon nästan ilsket och beordrade honom att ta av sig tröjan.

Medan han kände hur det svedde till när Madam Pomfrey försiktigt tryckte och klämde på hans bröst såg han att Severus låg i sängen bredvid honom. Den andra mannen såg ut att sova, fast Remus undrade om mannen kanske till och med hade svimmat eller försatts i sömn med tvång.

Sirius kom tyst fram och satte sig ner bredvid James. Madam Pomfrey rusade fram och tillbaka och gav honom någonting att dricka som inte smakade speciellt gott, men som snabbt gjorde honom ganska domnad i hela kroppen, smärtan minskade. Hon stoppade blodflödet med en snärt med trollstaven.

Remus satte sig upp i sängen när Madam Pomfrey gick bort och skötte om Severus igen. Han satte sig tyst ner bredvid Sirius.

"Jag kan inte fatta det." Muttrade han tillslut.

"Inte jag heller..." Svarade Sirius med en suck.

De två vännerna satt tysta en stund under rasslet av Madam Pomfrey och hoppade båda till när James ögonlock plötsligt ryckte till och han öppnade ögonen som om han just hade vaknat ur djup sömn istället för att ha blivit lamslagen. Han grävde i ögonen och såg överraskad ut när han såg sina två bästa vänner.

"James..." Sa Sirius.

Han undrade vagt om han kände igen dem? Remus tvekande blick som mötte hans undrade precis samma sak.

"Sirius… Remus?" Viskade James.

De drog både två en suck av lättnad, att han kom ihåg dem sparade dem flera timmars förklarande. Sirius log och kramade om sin sedan länge förlorade vän hårt och rufsade honom i håret. Remus log också ohämmat och klappade James försiktigt på axeln.

Det tog inte så lång tid, innan lättnaden och förvåningen lämnade James ansikte, och den ersattes med sorg.

"Sirius.. Remus.. Lily och Harry!" Sa han och ögonen fylldes med tårar.

Sirius tittade ner i sitt knä, med tog ett hårt tag om James hand och kramade den när Remus ställde sig upp och tittade in i hans ögon.

"Lily är död, James." Sa Remus dovt. "Jag är ledsen."

James hulkade och sniffade till. Han stängde ögonen och skakade på huvudet.

"Vad ska jag ta mig till? Lily och Harry… döda!" Viskade han mellan sina lågmälda snyftningar.

Sirius ryckte till och såg på sin vän. "Harry är inte död, James." Sa han.

James stannade till mitt i en hulkning och stirrade på Sirius, sedan vände han blicken mot Remus som nickade instämmande.

"H- hur?" Stammade han.

"Harry överlevde förbannelsen James, vi är inte säkra på hur men han överlevde." Förklarade Sirius.

James såg ut att försöka smälta nyheten och svalde, blundade och öppnade ögonen igen. En gnista av hopp och liv tycktes ha tänts i hans ögon igen. Han granskade för första gången sina vänner.

"Vad har hänt med er? Ni ser så... gamla ut." Frågade han sedan.

Remus hår hade blivit gråsprängt, han hade ett bekymmer streck i pannan som han inte kom ihåg från tidigare och han såg helt enkelt äldre ut. Sirius såg mycket magrare ut än vad han kunde minnas, och det var någonting med honom som tycktes ha försvunnit, han såg ut som ett barn som tvingats växa upp för tidigt.

"Ja, du ser fortfarande ut som tjugo du." Sa Sirius med ett avundsjukt öga. "Lyckost" Tillade han.

James såg oförstående på Sirius och Remus hakade genast på. Han lade handen på James bröst och fick James uppmärksamhet.

"James, det är år 1995, du har varit död i fjorton år." Sa han.


End file.
